Electronic devices, like a router, a set-top box, a wireless module, a control module, and a digital input/output device, have different circuit boards inside their housings according to different needs.
Furthermore, the housings of electronic devices normally have one or multiple connection ports like a network port, a video cable port, an audio cable port, and a power port. These connection ports are provided for insertion of related cables/lines. The housings of the electronic devices typically have a rectangular shape. When there is a need to replace or to repair components inside the electronic devices, a user has to pull up the housing with hands to detach it. This is convenient and time-efficient, but lacks flexibly in operations, and cannot satisfy the operation needs for all products.
Accordingly, the target of the inventor is to solve the above-mentioned problems, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.